1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of workplace organizers, and more particularly to a sink organizer and splash guard.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D329,280; 4,722,103; 5,690,255; 6,253,395; and U.S. Publn. 20040099617, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse workplace organizers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sink organizer and splash guard.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sink organizer and splash guard, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.